Sink or Swim
by Hades3
Summary: *COMPLETE!* I'm writing this story for my Lodging House website! (which, you should visit! http://brooklynzlh.topcities.com!) So, most of the characters in here are Lodgers in my LH. Enjoy! And dont forget to R&R!!
1. Chapter 1

"Aw c'mon Jecca!"

"Snipes! It aint a good idea!"

"It is too!"

Jecca sighed. "Fine! But if we get in trouble, it's your fault!"

Snipes and Jecca heard someone coming down the stairs and made run for it out the front door of the Brooklyn Lodging House. 

"Jecca? Snipes?" Called Hades, the leader, from the middle of the staircase. She frowned when she saw they weren't there. "Lousy kids..." She mumbled.

"Hey Hades!" Said a voice from behind her.

Hades smiled. "Good mornin' Singah!"

"What's so great about it?" Singah said with a grin as the two walked down the rest of the stairs together.

They went out the front door and walked towards the DO. Hades yawned.

Singah looked over at Hades. "Why's you so tired Hades?"

"Oh...I couln't sleep..." Hades replied and yawned again.

Singah noticed the look on Hades face and grinned. "You liah!"

Hades jerked her head and glared at Singah. "Whaddya mean I'se a liah?! I toldya, I couln't sleep!"

"Yeah, you couln't sleep cuz you wasn't even tryin'! You was out somewheah wit Mush!" 

A grin slowly crept across Hades' face.

"You were! I knew it!!!" Singah practically shouted.

Hades laughed. "You know me too well, Singah."

The two reached the DO smiling and laughing. They were the first ones there. "I'll take 100 papes Mistah H!" Hades announced proudly. She threw down her money and picked up her papes. She walked over to the side and waited for Singah.

"100 papes!" Singah said with a sly smile. She paid Mr. H and joined Hades as the other Brooklyn Newsies were getting in line. 

"So Hades, what's thuh bet dis time?" Singah asked as she adjusted her hat. It was a tradition that Singah and Hades made a bet every morning on who could sell all of their papes first. 

Hades smirked. "I bet you tomorrah's earnings dat I can sell all me papes foist!" 

"You'se on!!" Singah said with that mischievous grin.

Just as they were about to take off, a girl ran up to them. "Heya Lil'Bit!" Hades said, greeting the excessively short 15-year-old.

"Hades! Jecca and Snipes are missing!" Lil'Bit said, out of breath. 

"What?! I hoid dem talkin in thuh lobby dis mornin'! Dey prolly jus' came and got their papes early..." Hades said and walked over to the DO counter. 

"Hey Mistah H, did Jecca and Sniped get their papes yet?" She asked 

Mr. H have her a puzzled look. "No Hades, I haven't seen either of them..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. H gave her a puzzled look. "No Hades, I haven't seen either of them."

Hades rushed over to Spot, the co-leader, and pulled him out of line. "Hey! What's thuh big idea, Hades?!"

"Shut-up Spot! Did you know Snipes and Jecca are missing?" She asked, trying to be quiet.

"Yeah...I knew." He replied as if it was no big deal.

"Spot! What are we sposta do?!"

"Nuttin. We jus' wait till dey come back."

"Spot!!! Deys jus' lil kids! We can't jus' leave em' out theah!"

"Shoia we can."

Hades was getting frustrated. Spot didn't even give a hoot that Snipes and Jecca were out somewhere _alone_ in New York City. They were just little kids! Sure, they were strong, and tough, but there were things in the city that they couldn't handle by themselves. Hades loved them like siblings, though she never admitted to it, and she would never forgive herself if something happened to them.

Spot noticed the look of worry in Hades' eyes. "Hades...don' be worried. I'm shoia deys fine." Spot put his hand on Hades shoulder.

Hades looked at him. He always knew when she was worried, or when something was wrong. He always knew when she needed to be comforted. She smiled at him. "Maybe you'se right, Spot."

He smirked. "Aint I _always_ right?"

Hades rolled her eyes and walked back to where Singah was still standing.

"Evert'ing ok?" Singah asked.

"I hope so..." Hades replied almost as if she were talking to herself. Then, as if being shaken out of a trans, she shook her and looked up at Singah and grinned. "You ready ta be beat?"

"Haha, you'se thuh one who'll be gettin' beat!" Singah said and shoved Hades playfully.

Rae groaned as she joined Singah and Hades. "Are you two bettin' **_again_**?"

"A coise!" Singah and Hades replied in unison. Rae shook her head and walked away.

Singah and Hades both grinned. They separated and the bet began. "_7 LEGGED DOG EATS 8 MONTH OLD BABY!!!!_" Hades shouter and immediately sold 8 papes.

"_10 POUND SPIDER WRESTLES DOG!!!_" Singah yelled not too far away and easily sold 10 papes.

*-*

Hades had sold 88 papes when a familiar arm slipped around her waist from behind. She grinned and spun around. "Heya Mush!"

Mush smiled and kissed her nose. "Hey Doll."

"Mush! Don' call me Doll when we'se in public!" Hades hissed.

Mush laughed and kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

"Muuussshhh! You'se distractin' me! I'se tryin' ta win a bet heah! And I can't win when you'se bein' all lovey-dovey!" Hades whined. As much as she loved being lovey-dovey, she had to win the bet!

Mush grinned. "Ok! Ok! I'll go back ta the Lodgin' House and wait for ya!"

Hades kissed Mush's lips softly. "Thanks baby."

"No problem beautiful." Mush winked and walked off.

*-*

15 minutes after her encounter with Mush, Hades reached the docks out of breath. The docks was where Singah and Hades had to go when they were done selling their papes, and whoever was there first, was the winner of the bet. Hades looked around, she sure Singah had beat her. But surprisingly, Singah wasn't there. 

Moments later, Singah raced onto the docks. "Damnit! You'se already heah!" Singah stomped her foot. "Stupid boyfriend!" She grumbled.

"Did yours come an' find you too?" Hades asked with a grin.

"Yeah...Spot found me. And he was all kissin' me an' stuff!...Did Mush find you?"

"Yep. He was bein' all lovey-dovey too. Right in thuh middle of thuh street!"

Hades and Singah left the docks as Hades added, "You owe me tomorrah's earnings, Singah!"

Singah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah!"

*-*

The rest of the day proceeded quite uneventfully, except for the whole ordeal with Hades pushing Lashes into the river...but that's a different story.

By dinnertime, all the Newsies were lounging in the front of the Lodging House.

"Guys! It aint my fault! Hades dared me to wear a dress! So I hadta!" Race insisted.

Everyone laughed wildly at the memory of Racetrack walking around NYC wearing a dress. Nobody even noticed Jecca and Snipes approaching. Nobody except for Hades. She stood up and Jecca and Snipes now stood directly in front of her. Everyone grew silent. Jecca and Snipes exchanged nervous glances. Hades tapped her foot. 

"WHEAH DA HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" She yelled for the whole world to hear. 


	3. Chapter 3

{[**AN**_: There's a small portion of mushiness at the end of this chapter...I'm giving you a fair warning_.]}

"WHEAH DA HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!?" Hades yelled for the whole world to hear.

Jecca and Snipes didn't say anything, they just looked u p at Hades with fear in their small faces. They both knew that if she had to, Hades _would_ soak them both. 

Hades grew impatient with the thickening silence. "If one a' you lousy kids don' tell me wheah you was taday...both a' ya are gonna get it!!" She put her fists and narrowed her fiery eyes.

"W-we went ovah to-" Jecca started to say, but was immediately interrupted by Snipes. "Manhattan!" He quickly said before Jecca could get another word in. "We went ovah to Manhattan..."

Snipes let his eyes meet Hades' eyes. Her gaze burned through him. He bit his lip and stared up at his powerful leader. She was fearless, or that's how she presented herself at least. She wasn't afraid to say exactly what she thought, and she often spoke too quickly, saying things that she didn't mean. She also tended to act on things too hurriedly...often time she hurried into things _too_ quickly. And she was fierce. So fierce that many boys feared her, and dared not make her angry. But there was another side to Hades that very few knew. To those that Hades loved and was close to, she could be very compassionate and compatible. She could also be funny and full of energy. But, she only showed this side of herself to people she truly and unconditionally trusted. There were few of these people. They were people like Mush, Singah, Spot, Lashes, Rae, and most of the other lodgers her age. Many thought Hades to be heartless and cruel, and thought she had to feelings. But they were wrong. Hades' feelings and emotions ran deep, but she rarely showed them. She was a girl of pride, and she never lowered her guard for anything...no matter what.

"Manhattan...why did you go to Manhattan?" Hades asked, holding on to Snipes' gaze. She always stared at someone with an almost magical pull, that forced you to look right into her eyes...and once your eyes met hers, they stayed there until she herself looked away. 

"We wanted to see Tyrant!" Jecca said quickly.

Hades head slowly turned and her eyes were now fixed on Jecca. "Why din't you jus' ask if you could go?"

"We...we was afraid you'd say no..." Jecca answered after hesitating

Hades sighed, she was quite frustrated. "Well, next time...TELL ME YOU'SE GOIN!" 

Jecca and Snipes nodded and swiftly scurried inside.

Hades shook her head and swiped the cigarette out of Kid Blink's mouth and took a few puffs of it and threw it back at him. 

*-*

Hades stood out on the fire escape alone. It was well past 10pm. Everyone was asleep, but she hadn't been able to. She wasn't tired, so here she stood, gazing at the pale moon, and staring in wonder at the size of star-filled sky.

Mush silently climbed out the window onto the fire escape. He slowly wrapped his arms around Hades' waist. She smiled and placed her hands on top of his. They both stood there, staring u p at the night-sky. A shooting star blazed its way across the sky.

"Make a wish..." Mush whispered in Hades' ear. 

Hades closed her eyes and made a wish. Seconds later, she re-opened them and smiled to herself.

"Hades?"

"Yeah, Mush?"

"I hope we'se together forever."

Hades turned and faced Mush. She grinned. "Dat's what I wished for."

Mush smiled and pulled Hades closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes as the night breeze gently blew her hair behind her. Mush thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He leaned down and kissed her. Softly at first, but then deep and passionately. 

Still kissing, they made their way to the nearby wall and leaned against it. Mush pulled away and looked into Hades' eyes. "I love you, Gabriel." He whispered.

"I love you too, Conor." She whispered back and pulled him in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you too, Conor." She whispered back and pulled him in for another kiss.

After retiring at about 2am, Hades and Mush went to their separate bunkrooms and both fell asleep, smiling.

Hades was awaken the next morning by Snipes and Jecca pulling and tugging at her blankets and poking her. "Hades!!" Snipes whispered loudly. Hades rolled over and opened her eyes. She groaned at the sight of young children early in the morning. "What do you waannntt?!" She said groggily.

"Well, for one, it's time ta get up and sell th' papes!" Jecca said as she poked Hades' arm.

"An' we wanted to tell ya that we'se goin' to Manhattan again today..." Snipes added.

Hades sat up and hopped off her bunk.

"Ok Hades?" Snipes asked almost timidly.

"Yeah yeah...dat's fine." She said going into the washroom. "Jus' be back by dinnertime!"

Jecca and Snipes nodded and then fled down the stairs and out the door.

Hades splashed water on her face and lathered soap over her cheeks.

"Heya Hades." Said a shirtless Spot as he entered the washroom.

Hades rinsed off her face and looked up at Spot and smiled. "Heya Spot!" 

She grabbed the towel, dried her face, and chucked the towel at Spot. He grinned.

Hades put her hair in two braids, fastened her suspenders, and threw on her dark-blue cap. She patted Spot's back and raced down the stairs. She reached the DO and got in line right behind Singah.

"Hiya Hades!" Greeted many of the newsies.

"Heya guys...heya Singah. What's the bet taday?" Hades said with a smug smile.

Singah looked at Hades and grinned mischievously.

"I dont like dat look, Singah!" Hades laughed.

Singah's grin remained on her face. "Whoever is th' last one ta sell all theih papes...has to weah a dress. For a whole day."

Hades' eyes widened and then a sly smile spread across her lips. "Dat's poity risky, Singah! You shoia about dis?"

"I'm shoia!" Singah said as she nodded.

Singah moved up in line as it was her turn to buy her papers. "100." She said she took her papes.

"Th' usual Mr. H." Hades said when it was her turn. She grabbed her 100 papers and went to stand with Singah.

"So, we on? Last one done sellin' weahs a dress...?" Singah asked as she transferred her papers to her right arm.

"We're on." Hades answered and spat in her hand and held is out to Singah. Singah grinned and they spit-shook. 

*-*

45 minutes later, Hades had only 6 papers left, and she was running out of headlines. So she unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt, letting a little cleavage show, and walked up to a young man. "Scuze' me sir...would you like to buy a papah?" She said to him, sticking out her chest and trying to be seductive. The young man's eyes widened and he handed Hades a nickel as she handed him a paper. "Keep the change..." He said. Hades smiled, batted her eyes, and walked away. _'Well dat went well!'_ She thought. She sold four more papers that way...and for the last one, she yelled: "_RABID FIELD MICE INVADE HOME! 3 PEOPLE KILLED!!!!_" She easily sold the last paper.

She pushed and shoved her way through the crowded streets of Brooklyn, making her way to the docks. As she went down one street, she spotted Singah selling her last few papes. She sped up.

Hades reached the docks about 45 seconds before Singah. When Singah saw that Hades had beat her, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Iron your dress Singah...you'll be wearin' it tomorrah." Hades said with a pleased smirk.

"B-But!" 

"No but's Singah! I won! And besides, the bet was _your_ idea."

"Hades!!! I got a reputation to up-hold yaknow!!"

Hades shook her head sympathetically. "That's so sad...you think I care!"

Singah stood there pouting as Spot joined them on the docks. "Ello' ladies! Hows it rollin?" He asked and kissed Singah's cheek.

"Singah just lost a bet to me!"

Spot looked at Singah. "Oh really?"

Hades nodded. "She hasta weah a dress tomorrah!"

Spot's eyes widened. "My poor baby!"

Singah nodded pathetically, accepting his sympathy. Spot kissed her softly on her lips 3 times in a row. Singah wrapped her arms around Spot as they started kissing longer, less-soft kisses. Hades crinkles her nose and made a quick exit off the docks.

She entered the LH and went straight for the sitting room. She found it was empty and plopped herself down on the couch. She sighed; she was extremely tired - a result of her later night on the fire escape.

Rae entered the room. "Hey Hades!" She greeted cheerfully.

Hades flashed Rae a tired smile.

"Are you ok Hades? You look like some kinda zombie..."

Hades laughed quietly. "Yeah, i'se fine! I was up real late last night." 

Rae raised both her eyebrows. "I don't wanna know...right?"

"Right."

Rae nodded. "Figured that...have you seen Singah? I need to ask her a question."

A mischievous grin appeared on Hades face. "Yeah...she's down on the docks."

"Thank Hades!" Rae quickly ran down to the docks.

Hades waited patiently. "4...3...2...1..."

Rae's blood curdling scream was probably heard in New Jersey. She ran through the door holding her mouth. She stampeded up the stairs and into the washroom, where she lost everything she had for breakfast. "HADES!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed from upstairs. 

Hades laughed as Duchess walked by. "Wha's so funny?" She asked from the doorway.

Still laughing, Hades answered. "Ask Rae!!"

Rae stormed down the stairs and pushed past Duchess into the sitting room. She glared at Hades who was _still_ laughing.

"Rae, what's Hades laughin' at?" Duchess asked as she walked over and stood by Rae.

"She sent me down to th' docks to see Singah." Rae said through her clenched teeth.

Duchess raised an eyebrow. "And why does that make you do angry...?"

"SINGAH WAS DOIN' SOMET'ING UNSPEAKABLE WITH SPOT!!!" Rae yelled.

Duchess' mouth dropped and she joined Hades in a fit of laughter.

*-*

The next week went by quickly. Nothing exciting happened (with the exception of Singah wearing a dress. Everyone got quite a kick out of that!). The usual pranks and fights, and bets. Until Friday...when something unexpected happened.

Hades had just lost a bet to Singah. All tomorrow's earnings were going to what she liked to call the _"Singah is a Scab Fund"_ The money that went to this fund was kept safely in Singah's pocket.

Hades was walking back to the LH when Duchess and Kid Blink rushed over to her. They were out of breath, and they looked terrified. "Whoa whoa!! Wheah's th' fire?! What's wrong?" 

"Hades...some thugs from Staten attacked some of the lodgers!" Duchess said frantically.

"Yeah yeah! Raven, Lashes, and Tiger...they even tried to soak Rae!" Kid Blink said after catching his breath.

"What?! But why?!" Hades asked. 

"Rae said somet'ing about spyin' and pick-pocketin'...or somethin'!" Duchess tried her best to answer Hades' question.

"SPYIN'?! PICK-POCKETIN'?!" Hades shouted angrily.

Duchess and Blink nodded.

Hades took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Ok...i'se goin' ovah to Manhattan to get Jecca and Snipes. I don' want dem outta Brooklyn...you two, go back to the LH and tell the uddahs to be on theih guard...I don' want nobody goin' nowheah! Stay neah to the LH!" 

Duchess and Blink listened carefully to Hades' commands. They turned and started to run back to the LH. 

"Hey guys!" Hades yelled after them.

They stopped and turned around. "Be careful!" Hades shouted. Duchess and Blink grinned and ran as fast as they could.

Hades very quickly made her way to Manhattan. She burst into the lobby of the Manhattan Lodging House. "COWBOY!!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jack, the leader of Manhattan, rushed down the stairs. "Hades! Heya! What are you doin' heah?" He asked with a smile.

"Jack, i need to take Jecca and Snipes back ta Brooklyn." She said with a look of sincerity on her face.

Jack looked at her. "Jecca and Snipes?...Hades, what th' Hell are you talkin' about?"

"Jacky-Boy, I aint playin'. I need to get dem home."

"I aint playin' eithah Hades...they aint heah."


	5. Character List

**Character List**

__

I decided to do a character list for the previous 4 chapters, just so you know a little something about the characters :) 

****

Hades- Leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, feared, and tough. Age: 16. Dating: Mush

****

Spot: Co-Leader of Brooklyn. Age: 17 Dating: Singah

****

Rae: Doesn't like mushiness _at all_ (that's why she puked when Hades sent her down to the docks) Age: 16 Dating: No one...but she likes Snitch

****

Singah: Girlfriend of Spot. Among the best fighters in Brooklyn. Age: 15 Dating: Spot

****

Snipes: One of the youngest in Brooklyn. Age: 9 Dating: He's only 9! Sheesh

****

Jecca: Youngest of the Brooklyn Newsies. Age: 7 Dating: She's 7!

****

Lil' Bit: Very short (4'9) and full of energy. Age: 15 Dating: I've been sworn to secrecy! :)

****

Duchess: Was a leader in Richmond...but is now under the command of Hades :) Age: 16 Dating: Secrets

****

Mush: Moved to Brooklyn to be nearer to Hades. Sweetest guy on the planet :) Age: 16 Dating: Hades (And it'll stay that way forever, so all you Mush-admirers, don't get yer hopes up!)

****

Kid Blink: Brother of Lashes. Age: 18 Dating: Nobody

****

Lashes: "Good with her hands" *giggles* Age: 15 Dating: Nobody; likes Jack

****

Raven: Enjoys making Hades mad. Age: 16 Dating: Nobody, has a crush on Hades

****

Racetrack: Once wore a dress. Age: 18 Dating: Half-Pint

****

Tiger: Feisty, flirty, fun... Age: 16 Dating: Nobody; likes Kid-Blink


	6. Chapter 5

"I aint playin' eithah Hades...They aint heah." 

"Jacky-Boy...if this is some kinda sick joke...I can promise ya day you'll nevah see sunlight - or any light - ecah again."

By now, a crowd of the Manhattan Newsies had gathered and were wondering what was going on.

"Hades! They aint heah! I sweah it on me muddah's grave!" Jack said, as she last three words of his sentence seemed like they were painful for him to say. 

Hades suddenly grew nervous. She knew how much Jack loved his mother. He would never swear on ger grave unless he meant it. Her heart began to pound. Something inside her told her that something was wrong. 

"I gotta go Jacky-Boy, I'll come explain all dis to ya latah!" Hades said and flew out the front door and ran as fast as she could towards Brooklyn.

She ran all the way to Brooklyn, her footsteps pounding on the ground like someone bearing on a drum as hard as they could. She reached Brooklyn and ran to the LH. She saw Twiggy, one of the notorious Staten thugs, holding Singah against the west wall of the LH...he had a knife to her throat.

"TWIGGY! GET TH' HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Hades yelled.

Twiggy jumped at the sound of her voice and spun around. He was very frightened. He had never had an actual encounter with Hades, though he had heard stories from people who had. It was something he had hoped would never happen. He looked at her and tried to hide his fear. 

Hades moved closer to him. Singah didn't move. "Whaddya doin heah?" She asked Twiggy. He didn't answer, he just stared at Hades. "I axed you a quesion dumbass!!" She shouted at him. He still didn't answer. Hades then got frustrated and hurled a hard punch right into the middle of his stomach. As he gasped for air she hit him again, harder. As she pulled her arm away from him, Twiggy made an attempt to stab her shoulder, but he only nicked her upper arms, sending blood trickling down Hades' arm.

She looked at him and grinned evilly. She drew her arm back and threw two punches into his stomach, and then she threw a bone-crushing blow to his jaw, and then to his nose. Twiggy flew backwards onto the ground. He quickly gathered himself off the ground and ran as hast as he could to the ferry that would take him home.

Once he was gone Hades rushed over to Singah. "SINGAH!! Are you ok?!"

Singah nodded. "Yeah...i'se fine....Hades, he was gonna kill me."

Hades hugged her best friend as she silently thanked God she had been there to stop Twiggy. 

But Hades knew that Twiggy wasn't the last Staten thug that she would have to deal with. She knew that if Needles, the leader of Staten, was angry enough to send someone to try to kill one of her lodgers, he had to be angry..._very_ angry. But Hades couldn't figure out why they were attacking her territory, sure, Hades didn't have a very good record with Needles, but she hadn't done anything recently to piss him off. 

Hades and Singah walked around to the front door. Hades looked around cautiously and then followed Singah inside. They found everyone in the sitting room. Hades saw Lashes, Tiger, and Raven sitting on the couch with an array of bandages on their arms and heads.

Everyone called out Singah and Hades' names as they entered. Mush ran to Hades and threw his arms around her. Hades hugged him and he kissed her lovingly. "I was so worried bout you Hades!" 

"I'se ok, don' worry Mush...i'se ok." Hades said as she hugged Mush again.

Hades walked over to the couch. "Lashes, who attacked you?" She asked kneeling next to Lashes.

"It was Thumper and Walrus. Dey had knives, Hades!" Answered Lashes.

"I figured dey would! I caught Twiggy wit a knife...he had it to Singah's throat."

Spot got up quickly and ran to Singah. He embraced her tightly.

Hades then looked at Tiger. "What about you?"

Tiger looked over at Hades. "Red and Slugger attacked me...dey also had knives." 

"Raven?" Hades said looking at the black-haired boy on the far end of the couch.

"Racket and Legion." Raven answered, he was probably the most beat up.

"Did dey have knives?" 

Raven nodded.

Hades got up. "Rae, what did they say to you?...Wait, foist, who tried ta' soak ya?"

"It was Scar and Spider. They had knives too, but I managed to fight dem off somehow. They said somethin' bout Spyin' and pickpocketin'..." Rae said putting her hand over the bandage on her arm. 

"It dont make no sense!! Spyin' and pickpocketin'?!" Hades said thinking aloud. 

Duchess looked around. "Uh...Hades? I thought you went to get Jecca and Snipes...?"

"I did." Hades said looking at Duchess. "They aint in Manhattan."

"What?! But i hoid dem tell you dats wheah dey was going!!" Spot said angrily. 

"Dey _did_ tell me they was goin to Manhattan." 

Then it hit her. "Guys...I know wheah Jecca and Snipes are."


	7. Chapter 6

Then it hit her, "Guys...I know wheah Jecca and Snipes are."

Everyone looked at her with question in their faces.

"OK...Staten has been accusin' us a' spyin and pick-pocketin' ovah theah...right?" Hades said to her curious Newsies. 

Everyone nodded.

"Well, Jecca an' Snipes _say_ they've been goin to Manhattan, but they aint theah. So why would Staten start somethin' with the most powerful Newsies in th' City, unless they had a reason?!" Hades continues

"Hades, are you tryin ta say day Jecca and Snipes have been lyin' to us?" Spot asked beginning to understand Hades' theory.

"Yes! I t'ink dey've been lyin all dis time! They hasn't been goin ovah to Manhattan! They'se been goin ovah to Staten!"

"Well, whadda we gonna do?" Asked Half-Pint.

"I donno exactly Half...I donno." Hades answered as she was asking herself the same question.

*-*

That night, Hades say out on the fire escape while everyone was sleeping. she sighed. They had decided they wouldn't fight back, not yet. They would wait and see what Staten's next move was. Hades was furious with Jecca and Snipes. They had lied to her, and snuck into enemy territory. They hadn't come home at all tonight. She figured Staten was probably holding them captive. As mad as she was with the two children, she was terribly worried. Staten newsies were brutal. They didn't care how old or helpless you were. 

Mush climbed out the window and sat down beside Hades. "Can't sleep?"

She leaned her head on Mush's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be ok Gabe...we'll get this all settled..." Mush said and kissed the top of her head.

"I hope so." Hades sighed. "I'se gonna hafta deal with Needles sonnah or latah...cuz i'm gonna eithah hafta go to Staten to get Jecca and Snipes...or he's gonna come heah and wanna fight me or somet'ing."

Mush knew that what Hades said was true, and he didn't know how to comfort her with words, so he just held her in his arms a little tighter.

Hades began to think. She laid down and put her head in Mush's lap. "Mush?"

"Hm?"

"...Nevahmind."

There was a long period of silence before Mush finally spoke up. "Hades?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna get married?"

Hades sat up and looked at Mush. "What are you talkin' about Mush?"

He looked back at her. "Do you wanna get married?"

"To you?"

Mush nodded. 

"A coise i wanna marry you Mush!...Why?"

"Well, I was jus' curious...I'm plannin' for my proposal."

"I hope you aint gonna propose any time soon..."

"Nah...not for anuddah year or two...will you say yes when I _do_ propose?"

Hades gave him a look that said 'You idiot! Why _wouldn't_ I say yes?!' "A coise i'll say yes, Baby!"

Mush smiled and leaned in to kiss Hades.

*-*

The next morning, everyone would still sell, but Hades' warned them: "You HAFTA be on your guard! These guys that are aftah us are tough, and dey carry knives...If you see any Staten fellas, get back ta' the LH _immediately_. I aint sellin' taday...I'se gonna stay heah and guard the house. Now go sell! An' BE CAREFUL!!!"

All the Newsies started making their way to the DO. 

Singah stopped in front of Hades. "Hades, be careful, ok? Twiggy had that knife to me throat an-"

Hades interrupted. "I know, Singah. I'll be careful...you be careful too. I wont be around ta' save yer sorry behind dis time, you'll hafta rely on that bum." Hades pointed to Spot.

Singah laughed and headed for the DO.

Half-Pint stopped next. "Take care a' yaself, Hades..."

"Don' worry bout me, Half! You worry bout yaself!"

Half-Pint grinned and patted Hades shoulder. "Hey Rae! Wait up!!" She called as she jogged towards the DO.

Now it was Mush that stood in front of her. "Hades..."

"Mush, baby, I'll be careful. I promise!" 

Mush looked at her with worry in his eyes. Hades kissed him tenderly. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. "I love you too!" He whispered back and walked away, looking back at her everyone five seconds. 

"Hades, ya sure you'll be ok heah?" Asked Spot, who was now standing directly in front of her.

"Spot...i'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, i'se sure."

"Positive?"

"SPOT!"

"OK! OK!"

"Go take care a' yer goil, Spot." Hades grinned as Spot hugged her and then went to find Singah.

Hades watched all her Newsies buy their papes and then wander off.

She went inside. She went straight to the sitting room. She sat herself down on the couch and sighed.

She sat there silently for what seemed like hours - but really, it had only been 10 minutes. She yawned.

Hades' heart skipped a beat as she heard footsteps outside.

Suddenly, there was a loud, forceful banging at the front door. 


	8. Chapter 7

Suddenly, there was a loud, forceful banging on the front door.

Hades jumped to her feet and slowly walked to the door with her hand on the pocket, which held her knife.

On the other side of the screen door stood a tall redheaded boy with freckles covering his face. His green-yellow eyes glared at her through the screen.

"Needles..." She said quietly. Needles was the leader of the Staten Newsies. Hades had been on his enemy list since three July's ago, when he wouldn't stop pestering her to go out on a date with him. She turned him down every time. After about the 14th time she turned him down, he cornered her and tried to kiss her. So, Hades soaked him, badly, and told him she's never go out with him. Even if her own life depended on it. That same day, Raven, Needles' best friend at the time, transferred to Brooklyn, because Hades had convinced him to. Needles hated her for embarrassing him in front of his newsies, and he hated her for stealing his best friend. He was supposed to be a figure of power and pride...but he was stripped of both those titles, by Hades...a _girl_. And all of a sudden, Needles' newsies looked at Hades and saw power, instead of seeing it in their own leader. A _girl_ had power over him. 

"Whaddya want Needles?" She asked coldly.

Needles didn't answer her question, just looked at her with a cocky grin. "Heya Hades...care ta join me on a walk?"

She glared at him. "No."

"Well, I believe dat I got 2 t'ings dat belong to you in an alley ovah theah." Needles gestured to his left.

Hades' eyes glowed red with fire. She swung open the door and stepped outside. She followed Needles to a nearby alley. Leaned against a wall, she saw Jecca and Snipes. Completely tied up. They had clothes tied around their mouths to prevent them from talking or yelling. They looked extremely bruised and worn out. The looked up and saw Hades, and their faces brightened a little.

Hades turned around to face Needles. He grinned. "So they _are_ yours. I thought about killin' em...but that'd be too cruel." He spoke slowly. "I'd rather kill _you_." He pulled out his knife.

Jecca and Snipes tried to yell, but their muffled voices emerged from their mouths.

'_Great, he's gonna kill me._' Hades thought. She had to plan her moves carefully; a wrong move could cost her life.

Needles suddenly tried to slash her wrist, but Hades jumped to right and punched him in the jaw, then she went to hit his stomach - that's when she knew she had made a mistake.

Needled grabbed her arm and threw her against a wall. He pressed his body against hers. "Give me what I want and maybe I wont kill you." He said softly as he started to unbutton her shirt.

She looked at him disgustingly and spit in his face. He wiped off the saliva and pressed against her harder. "You're diggin' your own grave heah, Hades." He held his knife just inches from her neck.

"Aintcha scared?" He asked her with a evil smile planted on his face.

Hades looked straight into his evil eyes. "**_No_**."

Very quickly, Hades grabbed Needles by the wrist, kneed him the crotch as she twisted his arm, grabbed the knife with her free hand, and slammed his back against the wall. She pressed her knee into his stomach, hard. And she held the knife close to his neck.

Needles gulped.

Hades inched the knife closer to this throat. "Aintcha scared, Needles?" She asked, mimicking him.

Needles said nothing, and Hades moved the knife even closer.

"Alright, alright!! You can have the kids back...Jus _please_ dont kill me!" He pleased.

Hades held the knife right against his neck now.

"Hades! PLEASE!! Please don' kill me!!! _Please_...I'll go home and you can have the kids back! PLEASE!!!"

Hades threw him towards the street. "Go."

He stood for a moment and looked at her.

"GO YOU BASTARD!" She yelled.

"We aint done with you yet!" Needles yelled and ran off.


	9. Chapter 8

"We aint done with you yet!" Needles yelled and ran off.

Hades rushed over to Jecca and Snipes. She untied them and they threw themselves into Hades' arms. She hugged them both. Then she pushed them off of her. "Do you know how worried I've been?! What th' _Hell_ were you thinking?! Goin' ovah to Staten and pickpocketin!!!"

Jecca and Snipes looked at the ground.

"_AND_ you lied ta' me! You two aint very smart, ya know that?"

"It was Snipes' idea..." Jecca said still looking at the ground.

"I dont care! When dis t'ing all ovah, you two are in for it."

"We'se real sorry Hades...we din't think dey would go an' do somethin' like dis..." Snipes said.

"Yeah well, they did. And you'se lucky Needles din't kill you both. You'se lucky he dint kill _me_!"

Then Snipes looked at and grinned. "But Needles is lucky that you din't kill _him_."

Hades grinned and took Jecca and Snipes home.

She brought them into the washroom and cleaned off their dirty faces, bandaged their cuts, and examined their many bruises. Staten had really done them in. Hades was silent as she tended to Jecca and Snipes. 

"Hades...we'se _really really really_ sorry..." Jecca said when Hades was done bandaging all her cuts.

"Well, ya can't undo whatcha did. And now we'se in some real deep shit." Hades said as she led them out of the washroom.

Jecca and Snipes exchanged glances and followed Hades.

"Hades...?" Snipes said.

"Yeah Snipes?"

"I gotta tell ya somethin."

Hades sighed. "What is it?"

"Needles sent out a buncha' his newsies yesterday to Harlem and the west side of the Bronx..."

"So...?"

"They'se getting em' on theih side Hades."

Hades sighed again. Both Harlem and the Bronx were strong. "You sure Snipes?

He nodded.

"Thanks for tellin me Snipes...now both of ya, get some sleep." She said as she tucked Jecca in, and then went to boys bunkroom and tucked Snipes in.

Hades stood in the hallways thinking about what Snipes had told her.

"HADES?!??!!?" Yelled a voice from downstairs.

She descended to the first floor and found a very panicked Mush, searching frantically through rooms. He turned around and saw her. "HADES!!!!!" He shouted and pounces on her. "Thank God you'se ok!!! I saw Needles headin' to th' ferry...and I jus' _knew_ he was comin' from heah, and I got worried and ran back heah as fast as I could!"

"Yeah...he was comin from heah. He was gonna rape me an' kill me. But I drove him off. Jecca and Snipes are upstairs in theih beds."

"They'se back?"

Hades nodded.

"Well dat's good cuz - wait WAIT **_WAIT!!!!!_**" Mush said rather loudly.

"What?"

"HE WAS GONNA _RAPE_ YOU?!"

Hades nodded again.

"BASTARD! I'll kill 'im!!!!!" Mush yelled furiously.

Usually it was Mush who had to calm Hades down, but this time, it was the exact opposite. 

"Mush! Mush Baby!...Calm down, he wont try it again - trust me." She said grabbing Mush's arm as he tried to run out the door.

"But Gabe! He-"

"Shhh! I'm fine - an' he wont try it again. He got what was comin' to him. An' he'll get more."

"Gabe, I aint jus' gonna-"

"Conor! Let it go..."

She kissed lips delicately. Mush smiled, took her hand, and led her to the basement.

*-*

Meanwhile, Singah was selling her papers about four blocks away. Spot had gone into the confectionary to buy some candy.

As a customer walked away from Singah, a hand slipped her over mouth and someone dragged her into an alley. In the alley she saw two Staten newsies; Rocky and Ratline. She couldn't tell who was behind her. He passed her to Rocky and Ratline, who swiftly grabbed hold her and covered her mouth. She saw that the newsie who had seized her off the street was Blade. He was Needles' right hand man. Blade was tall, he had dirty-blonde hair and deep green eyes. A crooked smile with planted on his face. "G'Mornin' Miss Singah."

She tried to struggle out of Rocky and Ratline's tight grip, but it was no use.

Blade moved towards Singah. He grabbed her and pushed her into a large pile of wooden boxes. Singah toppled over and covered her head as boxes fell everywhere. She looked hatefully at Blade, who launched a box at her face just as she was looking up. The edge of the cheekbone, hard. It broke the skin and Singah winced in pain.

"Come on you tramp! Aint ya gonna fight back?!" Blade said pulling Singah up to her feet

Singah wanted so badly to beat the shit out of Blade, but she knew she shouldn't - for her unborn baby's sake.

Blade threw a hard punch into Singah' left eyes. She drew a breath through clenched teeth, and Blade laughed cruelly.

"SPOT!!!!!" Singah screamed, hoping Spot would hear her. "SPOT!!!!!!" She screamed again.

Blade growled and pulled out his knife. Singah eyes widened and she screamed again. "HELP!!!! SPOT!!!!!"

Blade drew back his knife and then stabbed Singah's shoulder. She clenched her eyes shut as a sharp pain shot through her whole body. 

Just then Spot ran into the alley. He saw the blood that was soaking into Singah's clothes on her left shoulder. "BLADE...YOU FUKING BASTARD!" He yelled

Blade let go of Singah and she stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall and held back her tears. 

Rocky and Ratline looked at Spot, then at Blade.

"Let's go guys...hurry." Blade said quietly to Ratline and Rocky, who nodded and all three of them started to run.

Spot stood there and watched them run. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YA!!!!!" He screamed after Blade.

He ran to Singah. "Baby, hang on...I'll take you home now, just hang on.." He scooped Singah into his arms and carried her towards home as she buried her face in Spot's neck. 


	10. Chapter 9

{[ **AN:** Sorry for torturing you so much Singah! You know I love u! You said you wanted SPOT to rescue you instead of me, so you got your wish *giggles insanely* LoL- also enjoy your Spot/Singah time! ]}

Spot reached home with Singah still in his arms. "HADES!!!" He yelled from the porch, since he couldn't open the door. "HADES!! HELP!!!!" He screamed again.

Hades and Mush ran up the basement stairs and appeared at the door, Hades was buttoning up her shirt. "Oh my God!!" Hades said when she saw Spot holding Singah. Hades opened the door and let them in. Spot laid Singah down on the couch.

"Who did dis?!?!" Hades raged.

"I-It was Blade.." Singah said weakly.

"That bastard!!!" Hades yelled.

"Gabe...we gotta get her to a doctor..." Spot said quietly to Hades.

Hades nodded. "Spot, you take her...I'll wait heah for th' uddahs."

Spot nodded and picked Singah up again. He headed for the door and Mush opened it for him.

Hades sighed.

Mush walked over to her. "Dis is serious..." He said.

"I know. I donno what we'se gonna do..." She said as Mush took her hand.

"Do you want me to go find everyone so dey dont get hoit too?" 

"No Mush, they'll be back soon...besides, I don' want you gettin attacked."

Mush nodded. He and Hades sat down on the couch to wait.

Minutes later, Lil'Bit burst in the door followed by Porter and Lashes.

"Hades Hades!!" Lil'Bit called as she ran into the sitting room. "Hades! We saw Spot carryin' Singah down th' street! And she was all bloody! Ew ew ew!" She spased and began hopping about chanting 'ew ew ew ew!'

"Hades, what happened ta Singah?" Lashes asked worriedly.

"Yeah, is she ok?" Porter asked.

"That bastard Blade stabbed her." Hades answered.

"What?!" Lashes and Porter hissed in unison.

"Stabbed her?" Lashes said quietly.

Hades nodded. "I'se gonna kill 'im."

Hades sighed and leaned her head back. "Spot was takin' her to doctor."

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew!" Lil'Bit was still hopping around.

Hades glared at her. Lil'Bit felt Hades' fiery stare on her and stopped stand and hopping instantly. She blushed slightly and sat down on the ground.

Now Shadow, Duchess and Rae entered the sitting room. "What's goin' on?" Asked Duchess.

Lil'Bit leaped to her feet. "Blade stabbed Singah in her shoulder and it was bleeeeding really bad and Spot is takin' her to th' doctor right right now!" She said all in one breath.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Rae. "I'll kill the bum!!!"

Shadow stood silently. She was shocked.

Duchess was shocked as well. "I'll soak the life outta him!"

"Once Spot and Singah get back, we'll talk about what we'se gonna do..." Hades said as she tried to figure out what they _were_ going to do.

As the rest of the newsies filed in, Lil'Bit told the story of what happened to Singah, and Hades sent everyone up to see Jecca and Snipes, two at a time.

After everyone had been up to see them, they all sat in the sitting room, waiting patiently for Spot and Singah's return.

*-*

Meanwhile, Spot and Singah were walking home, hand in hand.

"Ya gonna be ok Baby?" Spot asked Singah looking at her worriedly. 

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Does it still hoit?"

"A lil'...I'se just glad you got to th' alley when ya did..."

"Me too, Singah."

"Spot?"

"Yeah?"

"T'anks for savin' me life."

"I'd do anyt'ing for you Singah!"

Singah stopped and looked at Spot. "You would?"

"A coise." He answered.

Singah smiled and kissed him. Spot slowly backed her against the wall of a building. Singah wrapped her good arm around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her.

*-*

Back at the Lodging House, Hades was getting restless. It had been dark for a half an hour. They had be waiting anxiously all day, and Spot and Singah _stillI hadn't _come back. Mush put his hand on her leg. :Baby don' worry...they'll be back soon." He said comfortingly.

Hades looked at him and put forth her best attempt of a smile. Mush brushed the hair out of her face, put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her softly.

Rae saw this and covered her eyes.

Dutchy looked out the window. Singah was his little sister. He just hoped that she was alright. They all did.


	11. Chapter 10

About 20 minutes later, Spot and Singah walked through the door and into the sitting room. Everyone squealed and jump up. They all pounced on Singah and smothered her with hugs. Hades practically squeezed all the air from her. "I'se so glad you'se ok Singah..." She said. Singah smiled.

Once everyone had calmed down and was seated again, Hades stood in front of them. She looked around at her newsies. Half-Pint was sitting contently on Race's lap, Spot was holding Singah in his arms, wide-eyed Lil'Bit sat Indian-style on the floor, Inky and Lashes sat together in the air chair, Rae and Duchess sat side-by-side on the couch, and Mush stood leaning against the wall, eying Hades.

"So. What are we gonna do?" Hades asked as she put her hands in her pockets.

"What _can_ we do? Dey got Harlem and Th' Bronx..." Said Lashes.

"They don' have em for sure..." Protested Tiger.

"Yeah, but Harlem already aint too fond a' us...and Th' Bronx will fight against anyone." Hades acknowledged. 

"I say we fight!" Cried Mis'sippi.

"I don't think we should fight..." Shadow pronounced softly from a dark corner.

"Yeah, it's too risky!" Agreed Tiger.

"And ya know...fighting aint too pleasant!" Lil'Bit also agreed.

"Hello?! Are any a' you payin' attention?!" Hades questioned irritably. "I almos' got _raped_, Jecca and Snipes was held hostage and beaten, alotta you all were beaten, and Singah was _stabbed_...an' you don' wanna do anyt'ing about it?!"

Nobody spoke, just stared silently at Hades, thinking about her words.

Hades continued. "You jus' wanna sit around an' let dem beat up on us until they'se killed all of us off?!" 

"You people seem ta have forgotten who we is!" Spot spoke up.

"We're Brooklyn." Rae announced quietly.

"That's right! We'se Brooklyn. We'se strong, tough, an' feared...an' I know all a' ya can fight..." Hades glanced at scrawny Lil'Bit, "Well, most a' ya at least!"

Everyone grinned.

"We can't just let 'em take our pride!" Stated Inky.

"We gotta show 'em who's boss!" Added Duchess.

"But wait! If we'se gonna fight, we can't do it on out own...there aint enough a' us, Hades..." Kid Blink said over the newly raised voiced.

"He's right Hades...we need allies." Singah spoke for the first time since she'd come home.

Hades nodded. "Tamorrah, we'll go ta' Manhattan an' ask 'em to help."

"But Staten'll still have more people." Lashes pointed out.

Hades thought a moment. "Well...I guess we could go to Queens. Even though we aint on the friendliest terms wid 'em...I'll go ovah theah and try ta make peace."

"Good..." Spot said standing up. "Staten'll be sorry dey evah messed wid us!"

Cheers and shouts danced off the walls.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Hades yelled. "SETTLE DOWN!"

The noise died down. "Who wants ta go ovah to Manhattan?" Hades asked.

"Me, Blink, an' Half will go. Jack'll definitely listen ta me an' Blink." Race volunteered.

"Alright...an' who wansta go to Queens wid me?" 

Mush hurried to Hades' side. "I'm comin'!"

"I'll come Hades." Rae said.

Hades nodded in approval. "Good, good.....now, everyone, get ta bed! Busy day comin' up!"

With that, everyone started to file out of the room. 

As Half and Race stood up, Half gave Race a kiss and whispered something in her ear. His eyes widened and he grinned. Half giggled and whispered something else in his ear. Race's eyes grew even wider. He practically picked Half up and ran out of the room. Hades laughed and shook her head.

Hades then threw herself onto the couch. Mush, who was walking out the door, turned and looked at Hades. He came and took a seat beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Mush ran his hands over her soft curls and then wrapped his arms around her.

"We'se got our work cut out for us." Hades said tiredly.

"Yeah...we do. But we can do it." Mush said and lifted Hades face and looked into her eyes.

She looked up at Mush, then kissed his nose. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap. "I love you." He declared.

"I love you too." Hades said with a smile.

Mush pulled her closer and kissed her affectionately. Hades broke that kiss and looked at him. "How do you do it, Mush?"

"Do what?"

"Make me so happy."

Mush grinned and kissed her again.

****

{[ _AN_: Half! You got whatcha wanted in this chappie! LoL, I hope it was to your liking! Also, anyone who wants to be a newsie from any of the other places (Manhattan, Queens, Staten, Harlem, etc...) email me (FireEyes8602@aol.com) or IM me (HeinousHades) or you can just tell me in your review, because I _know _you were going to review anyway, right? I've been totally brain-dead lately and can't think of names! So help a fellow newsie out! Whehe! ]}


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning, Race, Half, and Blink set out for Manhattan, and Hades, Mush, and Rae set out for Queens.

"What are we gonna do if Queens wont help?" Rae asked as her, Mush, and Hades walked down the street.

"They'll help..." Hades answered. "They will."

Mush took Hades hand and she clasped it. They walked in silence until they reached Queens.

"Well, heah we are..." Hades said breaking the extended silence.

Mush and Rae nodded as Hades knocked on the door of the Queens Lodging House. After a few moments, the door opened hesitantly and two young newsies appeared at the door. Their eyes widened when they saw who had knocked.

"Taffy, Pockets...is Scraps around?" Hades asked the two terrified boys.

They nodded, but didn't budge.

She looked at them impatiently. "Well wouldja get 'im for me?!"

Taffy and Pockets jumped and ran to get their leader.

Moments later, Scraps, the rather small, but powerful, leader of Queens, appeared at the door. "Hades."

"Scraps."

"Whaddya heah for?"

Hades sighed. "We need yer help..."

Scraps raised an eyebrow. "The flawless and fearless leader of Brooklyn need help? Somebody pinch me, I'm dreamin'!"

"Can it Scraps." Hades said and shot her fiery stare at him.

"Ok, ok...whaddya need?"

"Staten is attackin' us...an' we can't fight 'em alone."

"So?"

"So, we need th' help of Queens."

Scraps looked at her. "Why should we help you?"

Hades glared at him. "Cuz I'se askin' ya...besides, Brooklyn helped ya when you had that liddle brawl wit Harlem. You owe us."

Scraps thought a minute as he stared at Hades and then sighed. "Fine...what's th' situation?"

"Staten is attacking us...they'se beatin' our liddle kids, tryin' ta rape me, tried ta soak alotta th' lodgers, and stabbed Singah."

"Wow...what'd ya do?!"

"It was Jecca and Snipes. They decided it would be fin to go pickpocketin' on Staten's territory...they made th' mistake of pickin' the pockets of a bunch a' Staten newsies...and' Staten though dat I sent 'em to spy an' stuff..."

Scraps nodded. "Well, we'll help...we'll come ovah to Brooklyn tomorrow morning."

Hades grinned, Spit in her hands and held it out to Scraps. He smiled and the spitshook.

"See ya tamorrah Scraps!" Hades turned from the door, and with Mush & Rae on either side of her, walked towards home.

Once they crossed over the border of Queens and into Brooklyn, Hades' instincts warned her of some kind of danger lurking nearby. She looked around cautiously. She looked past Rae and then turned her head to look at Mush...but Mush wasn't beside her. _'How th' Hell could he have slipped away widout me knowin?!'_ Hades thought. She panicked and looked around. She then saw Mush being dragged into an alley...by none other than Blade and Needles.


	13. Chappie 12

Hades grabbed Rae's arm. "Rae..." She whispered. Rae looked over at what Hades was staring at. Rae Gasped. Hades started to storm towards the alley. Rae grabbed her by the arm. "Hades! No!"

Hades spun around and looked at Rae. "Rae...I would nevah forgive myself if somethin' happened to Mush an' I dint at least _try_ to do somethin..."

Rae sighed and let go of Hades' arms and followed her to the alley.

Needles looked up and saw Hades. "We found your weakness Hades." He grinned wickedly as Blade was brutally beating Mush.

"Needles, you jackass...let 'im go..." Hades said with a shaky voice.

Needles' cruel laugh echoed off the walls. "So I was right...he _is_ your only weakness."

"LET 'IM GO NEEDLES..." Hades demanded.

"I'll let 'im go...in just a minute..." Needles then pulled out a knife.

Hades gasped. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Her own heartbeat echoed in her ears.

Needles drew back his knife and threw it into Mush's arm. Mush yelped in pain. Hades' blood began to boil as anger spread through her body. "You fuking bastard..." She growled under her breath and through clenched teeth. Hades reached into her pocket and pulled her knife. She ran towards Needles and attacked him. She stabbed him three times in a row on the same shoulder. Needles gasped for air and stumbled back. At the same time, Rae had also pulled out her knife and had attacked Blade, stabbing him three times. Blade and Needles both growled and stumbled out of the alley. Hades dropped her knife and fell to her knees beside Mush. She grabbed his hand. "Mush-Baby..."

Rae kneeled next to Hades.

"Mush...Mush, baby...please, say somethin..." Hades pleaded as she looked down at her boyfriend.

Mush looked up at Hades with pain in his eyes. "I...I'm...O..OK..." He struggled saying even those simple words.

Hades was overwhelmed with an array of different emotions; love for her Mush, anger, and grief. A tear slid down her cheek. Rae put her arms around Hades, feeling the need to comfort her. Hades buried her face in Rae's shoulder and began sobbing. Rae had just become the first person to see Hades cry.


	14. Chappie 13

Days later, things had calmed down a bit, Mush's arm was starting to heal, as was Singah's. But Hades still had it out for Needles and Blade. They had crossed the line when the stabbed Mush. It was bad enough when Blade attacked Singah, her best friend. But to go and attack her boyfriend...was going too far.

There had been no major attacks since the attack on Mush. Queens and Manhattan were now bunking in Brooklyn, just in case Staten decided to conduct any later-night ambushes.

"What do you think of this whole thing, 'Sippi?" Rae asked Mis'sippi, her boyfriend.

"I think it's kinda dumb. Staten's jus overreactin'! I mean, it aint like _they_ never stole anythin in their lives!" He answered and patted his leg, motioning Rae to sit down.

Rae grinned and took a seat on his lap. He put his arms around her.

"I just hope its over soon." Rae said. "They'se hurtin' all out lodgers...first Singah was stabbed, and then Mush..." Rae replayed the day Mush had been stabbed. "It was horrible 'Sippi...Hades was cryin' and everything."

'Sippi's eyes widened. "_Hades_ was cryin'?!"

"Yeah...but you bettah not tell no one. Hades'll kill me if anyone finds out."

"I wont tell nobody, Rae."

"I'm worried Staten might keep goin' after Mush...they know that he's Hades' only weakness."

'Sippi nodded. They sat in silence for a while. Until 'Sippi finally spoke. "Rae?"

"Yes?"

"I'm real glad we'se together." 

Rae smiled. "Me too 'Sippi...me too."

'Sippi kissed her cheek and tightened his grip on Rae.

*-*

"Hades? What are we doin?" Shadow asked as her and Hades walked down the street, it was growing dark.

"We need food." Hades answered.

"But, we don't have any money..."

"Do we hafta have money to get food?"

"Well no, but that'd be...oohhh! I get it now!" Shadow laughed quietly, and Hades smirked.

Hades stopped abruptly and stared straight ahead.

Shadow stopped and stood beside Hades. "What? What is it?"

"Staten newsies..." Hades answered, still gazing straight ahead.

Shadow looked down the street and saw two Staten newsies headed right for her and Hades. "Are we gonna hafta fight, Hades?" She asked.

"We might..."

The Staten newsies drew closer and Hades was able to make out who they were. "It's Raider and Shark..." She said quietly to Shadow, who nodded and looked at them. The boy on the left was average height, he was very skinny. He had brown hair, dark green eyes, and a ridiculous smile on his face. The boy on the right had dark blonde hair and slate gray eyes. He was a little shorter than the other boy. He had a mean-intentioned grin on his face. 

"G'evenin' Hades." Said the boy on the right. 

"Ello Shark..." Hades greeted, staring at him.

"How's your boyfriend Hades? Must be pretty hard for him to screw you with a jacked arm." Said the other boy, who was obviously Raider.

Hades glared at him. "I donno Raider. Why don't you tell me...cuz you and Needles screw all the time, and his arm is jacked up too."

Raides grin sagged into an angry frown.

Shark snickered.

"Or wait...maybe its _Shark_ that you screw all the time. I can't seem to remembah." Hades said shooting an infuriated glance at Shark, who stopped laughing and looked at Hades, and then the ground. 

Shadow grinned.

"You whore..." Raider snarled.

Hades threw her fist into Raider's stomach. He flew back onto the ground and Hades jumped on top of him and started beating the crap out of him.

"You bitch! I bet your boyfriend _can't_ screw you cuz he aint got nothin to screw you with!" Raider said coldly.

Hades put her hands around Raider's neck and started to strangle him. He gagged and struggled to break free, but Hades just pushed her thumb's into his neck harder. "I bet..." Raided said, choking. "That he don't even...love you." 

Hades' eyes glowed red with wicked anger. She brought Raider's head up, and then slammed it into the ground, hard.

*-*

"You tramp!" Shark yelled at Shadow, who had just punched him in the jaw after he dragged her into an alley.

She threw another punch into his upper stomach and kicked him in the balls. Shark bent over in pain. Shadow put her foot on his shoulder and pushed him over. He rolled around on the ground, groaning in immense agony.

"Bastard..." Shadow mumbled.

*-*

Raider's eyes rolled back and he stopped moving and went limp. Hades had knocked him out cold.

Just as she was getting up, someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled to break free, but couldn't. "You're going to have to come with me, Miss." The deep voice from behind her said.

__

'Damnit...th' Bulls...' Hades though and tried to break free again. "Let go a' me!!" She said, raiser her voice.

"I can't do that ma'am." 

"Lemme go!!!!" She shouted.

*-*

Shadow heard Hades shouting and looked out onto the street. She saw a cop holding onto Hades' arm. _'Shit...'_ Shadow thought. She looked back at Shark, who was still rolling around. She pulled him to his feet and slammed his head against the brick wall. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Shadow crept out of the alley into the darkening night. She followed Hades and the cop, staying silence and staying in the safety of dusk's shadows.

*-*

"C'mon! Please...lemme go!!!" Hades pleaded.

"Why should I let you go? You were being very violent with that boy..."

"If ya jus' let go a' me arm I'll tell ya why!"

**{[** **AN**: Rabbit, are ya satisfied?! LoL, ya got a lil of whatcha wanted! And Rae, you had no reason to be worried! I behaved just fine, but don't be too sure about _next_ time! Whehe! **]}**


	15. Chaptah 14

If ya jus' let go a' me arm I'll tell ya why!"

The cop sighed and let go of Hades' arm. "Why were you physically abusing that boy?"

"Well sir..." Hades started, putting on her best look of innocence. "He tried ta take advantage a' me Mistah..." 

"He tried to rape you, Miss?"

"Yes...dat's why I was beatin' him up. It was mere self defense!" Hades looked up at him with big, puppy dog eyes.

The police officer looked at Hades. "Fine. You're free to go. But if I catch you displaying any more acts of violence...you'll be arrested."

Hades nodded. "Thank you sir."

As the officer walked away, Hades let her innocent face slip, and her old expression of pride mixed with intimidating power, and anger was re-revealed.

Shadow emerged from the darkness and ran to Hades. "How'd ya get him to leave ya alone?"

Hades grinned at her friend. "Told 'im that Raider tried ya take advantage a' me, an' that I was jus' defending myself!"

Shadow looked at Hades. "_Did_ he try to rape you?"

"Nah...he woulda paid with more than jus' a concussion if he woulda done that...but it's a good excuse ta use."

Shadow smiled.

Hades sighed. "We bettah get back home Shadow. It's gittin' dark, an' I don't wanna be out on th' streets at night...specially these days."

"So much for gettin food." Shadow commented.

Hades laughed quietly. "Guess so..."

Her and Shadow walked back to the Lodging House. As they neared the front door, something caught Hades' eye, glistening in the light of the street lamp, from the grass. Hades crouched down and looked around. She gasped, suddenly.

"What?" Shadow asked standing behind Hades.

Hades pointed to what she had come across. Five silver pins stuck into the ground.

"What are they?" Shadow questioned, bending over a bit, trying to get a better look.

Hades looked over her shoulder at Shadow. "They're needles stuck into the ground."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Needles?"

Hades nodded. "Needles."

****

{[ **_AN_**: It short, I know...and I'm really sorry that it's so non-lengthy! But as the school year is coming to a close...I have REALLY gotta buckle down on school work and stuff. Cuz writing this story is all I have been doing (especially in algebra, which is the class I need to pay attention in the most). So _please_ don't constantly bug me, asking me when I'm gonna update...it'll get done eventually, but if you guys ever wanna see me again, I gotta get good grades. Which brings me to another announcement! Starting probly this weekend, I'm gonna be grounded because of the grades on my progress report (I have a few F's... :-\ ) so you wont be seeing much of me online, and updates will _not_ be frequent. I'll be grounded till the end of May, when the school year is over (Boy, I can just FEEL your sadness.) So, all of you, email me a bunch (i'll most likely be able to check email from school) and keep sending in all those applications for my Lodging House! ~ That's all for now! I'll talk to ya guys soon! Keep reviewing! I check for my reviews and read stuff when I'm in keyboarding class! Whehe! Love y'alls! **]}**

 


	16. Chaptah 15

Hades and Shadow entered the LH, they found most everyone in the sitting room, involved in a game of poker. It seemed as though Half-Pint was winning.

"Looks like goin' out wid Race finally paid off, huh Half!" Hades said with a grin.

Race laughed and then stopped suddenly. "Hey..." He said as he finally realized that Hades was insulting him.

Half-Pint laughed. "Hey Hades."

"Heya Hades." Jack said approaching her.

"Hiya Jacky-Boy."

"Wheah's the food you said you was bringin' back?" He asked.

"Yeah! We'se hungry!" Said Inky looking up from her hand of cards.

Shadow and Hades glanced at each other.

"Well uh...we din't ezacly get it..." Hades said putting her hand on the back of her neck.

"What?! Why not?!" Lashes exclaimed.

"Well ya see..." Hades started. "Me an' Shadow ran into Raider an' Shark..."

Spot stood up. "Raider and Shark?!"

Hades nodded. "We kinda had ta do a liddle soakin..."

"A liddle? Hades, I'm scared to know what you consider a liddle." Singah said jokingly - although they all knew she _wasn't_ joking.

Hades smirked. "Well, for all I know, Raider is still layin' in th' street. I knocked 'im out."

"And Shark is probly still layin' in the alley...he's also knocked out." Shadow pronounced.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Hades and Shadow smiled proudly and took a bow.

"Oh...I forgot to mention one minor detail..." Hades suddenly remembered.

Everyone's faces grew serious and they all looked at Hades.

"Yasee, we soaked Raider and Shark...but..."

"There's a but? But's aren't very good! I don't like 'em very much! They are not not NOT good!" Lil'Bit said as she ceased to jump on the couch.

"But. I found a buncha needles stuck inta th' ground right outside."

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried and looked around at each other.

"So, we gotta keep our eyes an' ears open..." Hades said as she glanced out the window. It has started to rain. "Dont panic or nuttin'...I jus' thought I'd tell you guys. Needles aint gonna try anything by his self, an' I think he'll make us worry a while before he attacks or somet'ing. So jus', keep playin' yer poker game."

They all hesitated before finally resumed their game.

Hades went and stood at the window. She looked outside at the rain pounding onto the ground.

"Hey Singah..." She heard Spot say from the circle of poker-players behind her. "When this game is ovah, see me in 'my office'..."

Hades laughed silently and was reminded of a day a long time ago, when she was only 13. Even though her memory had no sexual reference, as Spot's comment...well, did.

__

***Begin Flashback***

__

"Hey Hades, can you meet me in my office?" Said Splitz, the then leader of Brooklyn.

"Sure Splitz, I'll be theah in a few minutes." Said the 13 year old Hades.

Splitz disappeared around the corner and Hades stood there calling out false headlines in order to sell her last 10 papes. When she had sold the last one, she sighed happily and put the penny in her pocket. She began to make her way back to the Brooklyn Lodging House, where she had lived since she was 7 years old. Hades looked around, it was a beautiful day. She wasn't quite sure what the date was, but she thought it was probably around the 20th of May. She smacked herself for not looking for the date on one of the 100 papes she had just sold.

Hades opened the door of the Lodging House and stepped inside. She walked down the hall and stopped at the 3rd door on the left. She knocked. 

"Come in!" Called Splitz from inside the room.

Hades opened the door and stepped inside. "Ya wanted ta see me?"

"Yeah...I wanted to talk to you 'bout somethin..." Splitz said from the couch in the far left corner of the room.

Hades put her hands out in front of her. "I din't do it Splitz! I sweah! It was all Spot's idea!"

Splitz laughed. "No no, you din't do anything wrong...well you probly did, cuz you're you, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well what is it then?" Hades asked leaning against the wall.

"Well Hades...I'm leavin...I'm goin' out west ta live wit my aunt."

"What does that have ta do wid me?"

"A lot."

"Like what?"

"Well ya see, when I leave, Brooklyn is gonna need a new leader...and I want you to do it." 

Hades was shocked. "Whoa whoa WHOA! Back up heah a minute...you want ME ta be th' leadah of Brooklyn? Splitz, are you outta yer mind?!"

"C'mon Hades...evah since the foist day you got heah I knew you'd be a great leadah someday! You'se street smart, agressive...VERY agressive, and you'se tough! Th' fellas respect you! I know you got what it takes."

"But Splitz! I'se only thoiteen! And yeah, the fellas respect me...but I donno how they'll take ta ME, a goil, bein theih leadah."

"You'll be 14 in a few months, and don' worry bout the fellas...just think Hades...all a' Brooklyn will be YOURS."

Hades thought a minute. She couldn't believe that Splitz had picked her over all of the guys...especially her best friend, Spot. He had really hoped to be the next leader. Boy, would he be jealous! Hades couldn't deny that she had longed to be leader ever since she was 10...so why was she hesitating to say she'd do it?

"Alright Splizt...you got yerself a new leadah!" She said with a smirk.

Splitz hopped off the couch and ran to Hades. He wrapped her in a hug, picked her up, and spun her around. Hades laughed.

"You'll be the best leadah ever Hades!!"

***END FLASHBACK***

Hades smiled at the memory. '_I wondah wheah Splitz is..._' She though as Mush slipped her good arm around her waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

Hades smiled. "Hey baby."

Mush kissed her neck, which sent chills down Hades' spine. She loved when he did that. "Hey beautiful." He said softly in her ear.

Hades giggles and turned around to face Mush.

Mush smiled and leaned down to kiss her. As their lips barely touched, there was a loud crash from the other room.

Hades and Mush jumped apart. Thunder rumbled overhead and everyone grew silent.

****

{[ AN: HAHA, cliffhanger! And I donno when i'll be able to update next! Whehe! Dontcha love me and my evilness? **]}**


	17. Voices are EVIL! EVIL I SAY!

I've decided to do what Rae did, and post a conversation with my voices, because they have NOT been being very helpful lately.

Hades: Come on guys! Help me out here!

Voice #1: Why should we?

Voice #2: Yeah!

Hades: Because I said!

Voice #3: You're not the boss of us!

Hades: I am too!

Voice #2: Are not!

Hades: YES I AM! You live inside MY head!

Voice #4: So? That doesn't mean anything.

Hades: *bangs head on the table*

Voice #1: Well that can't be good for you.

Voice #5: I know Hades! How bout in Chapter 16, you find out that Mush is really your brother!

Hades: THAT'S DISGUSTING! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE FIRED VOICE #5!

Voice #5: Oh man...

Voice #2: Or, you could make Singah and Spot be related!

Hades: EWWW! That would just be WRONG.

Voice #2: Yeah, but it would be entertaining!

Hades: I hate you damned voices!

Voice #4: That's not very nice.

Hades: I DONT CARE!! You're mean! 

Voice #1: Mean? Who _us_?

Hades: YES. You never talk to me anymore! And when you do it is totally idiotic and senseless!

Voice #2: So what?

Hades: AthenaHunteress threatened me with no Mush/Hades time! And it's all your fault!

Voice #1: I think you should use #5's idea of Mush being your brother.

Hades: You're fired too.

Voice #1: Ugh! FINE. I'll go be somebody else's voice.

Hades: If the rest of you would just COOPERATE...everything would be fine and dandy.

Voice #2: We dont get paid enough.

Hades: Ya know what #2? I'm sick of your lip! You're fired too!!

Voice #3: You can't do that!

Hades: Oh really? Well guess what? YOU'RE FIRED TOO! You never contributed to any of my work anyways.

Voice #4: Geez, you're mean Hades!

Hades: YOU'RE FIRED TOO! ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!

*The voices grumble and wander off*

Hades: Well shoot...now I have no voices! Man...I better go hire some...*sigh* see you all later! 


	18. the voices...THEY'RE BACK! Chap. 16!!

Hades and Mush jumped apart. Thunder rumbled overhead, and everyone grew silent.

Hades took lead and slowly walked to the doorway. Everyone followed cautiously. They looked out into the lobby, expecting to find a mob of armed Staten newsies. But instead, they found a knocked over coat-hanger, and Spot and Singah laying in the middle of the staircase, involved in a major make-out session. Obviously, they couldn't conceal their passions until they reached their "special place" upstairs.

Rae's face grew pale and she ran to the window, opened it, stuck her head out, and lost all of what she had for dinner.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Hades led Spot and Singah up the rest of the stairs, and shoved them into one of the hall closets.

Seconds later, Half and Race ran up the stairs and went into another closet. After them came Duchess and Secrets, then Lashes and Dutchy, then, came Mush. He stood in front of Hades with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. He pinned her against the wall. Hades giggled quietly as he began kissing her neck.

Minutes later, Moth came up the stairs. But when she saw that Hades and Mush had become very heavily engaged in a sequence of passionate kisses, she turned around to go back downstairs. Tiger stopper her and pushed her back into the hallway. "AHEM..." Tiger pretended to clear her throat, attempting to get Hades' or Mush's attention. She failed.

"Um...Hades?" Moth said quietly, but got no response.

"Hades!!!!" Tiger shouted. She sighed when she still got no reaction from Hades.

Kid Blink came up the stairs and into the hallway. "Woo! Who toined the heat on?!" He asked jokingly. 

"Rumor has it that these two did." Moth pointed to Hades and Mush.

"We can't get theih attention..." Tiger said.

"Well a coise not! Ya aint doin' it right!" Blink said and went to the washroom.

Moth and Tiger exchanged glances, and Tiger silently swooned as she watched Blink walk away.

Moments later, Blink returned to the hall with a cup of water in his hand. "Now. This is pretty risky, cuz a coise Hades is gonna soak me latah, but its the only way..." He proceeded to dump the glass of water down the back of Hades' shirt.

Hades shrieked and whirled around. "BLINK!! YOU #*%@&!!!!" She yelled

Blink promptly ran down the stairs, and Hades started after him. Mush grabbed her by the waist. "Forget about it baby..." He said softly.

"I'll get 'im latah..." Hades grumbled and turned around to face Mush again.

Mush began to lean down to kiss her, but Tiger stuck her hand in-between their faces. "Uh...before you start _that_ again, Hades, theah's a goil heah...she needs a place to stay."

Hades sighed. "Alright...Mush-Baby, I'll be right back." She kissed his lips softly and followed Moth and Tiger down the stairs.

Hades entered the door, saw a girl standing near the door. She was drenched. "Hey kid..." She greeted the girl. "Whaddya need?"

"I-I need a place ta stay..." The girl answered, seeming a little intimidated.

"Whats ya name?" Hades asked, now standing right in front of the girl.

"My name is Peeps."

"Peeps...well _Peeps_...have you evah been a newsie before?"

Peeps shook her head.

"Well, I guess theah's a foist time for everyt'ing...I'll have ya fill out an application tomarrah...but right now, I'll have Rae show ya around and introduce ya ta everyone...well, everyone who aint in a closet wid theih boyfriend."

Peeps grinned and Nodded. "Thanks Hades..." She said. 

Rae approached Peeps, and Hades started to run back up the stairs, she stopped halfway and turned around. "Oh, Rae, find some dry clothes for her too." 

Rae nodded. "Sure thing, Hades."

Hades ran up the remaining stairs and right into Mush's arms.

*-*

Later that night, after a rather violent pillow fight against the boys room, everyone was nestled in their bunks, sleeping peacefully...except Hades, who had just climbed back into her bed after a late-night bathroom break. She laid her head on her thinned pillow. Hades closed her eyes, but then opened them against when she heard a noise out in the hall. She listened closely, there were footsteps...two pairs, the thought. Then, there was whispering, but Hades couldn't tell whose voices they were, they were to far down the hall. The whispering continued for a few more minutes, and then the footsteps scuffled back to where they had come from, and a door closed. Hades was sure that there were two people, and they had both come from the boys bunkroom. She shrugged and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep, but not without wondering what the whispering was all about, first.

{[ AN: Ahh, dontcha love me? ]}


	19. Chapterness 17

In the morning, Hades headed out to the DO with Peeps. "You can sell wid me, Peeps. I'll show ya th' ropes!" Hades said.

Peeps smiled and nodded.

"But uh, I gotta tell ya, came ta Brooklyn at a real bad time..."

Peeps looked over at Hades. "Why?"

"Well, ya see, two of th' youngins, Jecca an' Snipes, were stupid an' went pick-pocketin' ovah in Staten...an' Staten Newsies aint too friendly when it comes ta Brooklynites...so dey attacked. And alotta out newsies have been hoit..."

"Like Singah and Mush?"

Hades nodded as a tinge of rage was re-lit inside of her.

"What happened to 'em?"

"Stabbed."

Peeps' eyes widened. "Wit knives?"

"Yep. Days why we gotta be careful...dey could kill any a' us if dey really wanted to."

"Don't any a' you have weapons dat you could use?"

"Well yeah, a' coise- some a' us do. Me, Spot, Raven, Rae, Singah, Mush, an' Blink have knives, and Mis'sippi has Black Annie..."

"Black Annie? Wha's that?"

Hades grinned. "Ask him 'bout it."

Peeps shrugged. "Well, why don't the people dat have knives fight wid 'em?"

"We do, when we can...me an' Rae stabbed Needles and Blade when dey attacked Mush. I sweah I was gon' kill 'em bofth. But I din't wanna take the risk a' gettin caught somehow...I've been in 'nuf trouble ta last me ten years."

"What kinda trouble?"

"What are ya? Me Muddah?!"

"S-Sorry Hades..."

Hades laughed. "S'ok kid, I wud jus' playin. I'll tell ya all about it, someday."

Peeps and Hades got their papes and headed out to sell. "So, are we safe?" Peeps asked.

"Safe?"

"Yeah...I mean, we aint gonna get jumped er nuttun...are we?"

"Well, if Staten was smaht, which dey aint, they'd wait till dark ta attack. But dey has already pulled a bunch a' daylight attacks...so we gotta be on our guard."

Peeps nodded as they walked the streets of Brooklyn. 

"Tell me if ya see anyone suspicious." Hades said to Peeps as she took a penny from a customer. 

"Ok..." Peeps said as she scanned the area.

A small boy approached Hades. "There's horses lose in Brooklyn, Miss." He said to Hades.

"Horses? How many?" Hades asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Two...and I hoid they'se dangerous."

Hades nodded. "Do ya know wheah dey came from?"

"One is from Ashtree Stables, and de uddah is from Redgrass Stables."

Hades ruffled the boys head. "Thanks Buttons," she said quietly. "Keep up th' good woik."

The boy smiled and ran off. 

Peeps was a bit confused. "What was that all about?"

"That wud Buttons...he's one a' me spies."

"Spies?! You have _spies_?!"

"A coise! I gotta know what's goin' on everywheah....but ya bettaeh not say nuttin...or else." Hades glares at Peeps, who nodded quickly as a prickle of fear poked her body like little needles, a result of Hades' tone of voice, and fearful stare.

"So...why does it mattah if theah's horses loose?"

Hades smirked. "Aint really horses, Peeps!"

"Then what th' hell was he talkin' bout?!"

"He said that theah is two newsies loose in Brooklyn...one of from Staten, uddah's from Harlem." Hades said lowering her voice.

Peeps grinned. "Crafty Hades, crafty!"

Hades smiled.

"Hey Hades!" Said Stress, one of the newer lodgers, as she approached Hades and Peeps.

"Heya Stress!" Hades greeted her with a grin.

"Mind if i sell whichya today?" Stress asked. "Or, _finish_ sellin' whichya?"

"Not ad' awll!" Hades replied and patted Stress' shoulder.

*-*

After all three of the girls had sold they papes, they started to make their way back to the LH.

Suddenly, Hades' senses sharpened, and her instincts kicked in. Danger was near.

Stress looked at Hades, sensing a change in Hades' behavior. "Is somethin' wrong, Hades?"

"Somethin' aint right..." Hades said quietly.

Stress and Peeps looked around. "What aint right?" Peeps asked.

"Somethin'...I aint shoah what id is...but somethin' is wrong, I can feel it." Hades looked around cautiously.

"Feel it?" Peeps said curiously.

Hades didn't answer.

"Ya see Peeps...Hades can feel stuff, like when something is wrong, or when theah's danger an' stuff." Stress answered for Hades.

Peeps nodded and then looked over at Hades.

"Stress, Peeps...get in that allet ovah theah..." Hades commanded.

"Why?" Peeps asked.

"Jus' do it!...NOW!" Hades hissed under her breath.

Stress and Peeps wasted no time in hurrying over to the alley that Hades had pointed out. They slipped into the cool shadow of the surrounding buildings. They watched Hades, who began wandering around, stopping at stands on the side of the street, looking at what they were selling.

"What's goin' on Stress?" Peeps asked.

"Shh...I donno Peeps...but Hades said somethin' wasn't right, an' I'se takin' her woid fer it."

Hades waited patiently for the danger to arrive. She knew it was coming. '_I wondah what it'll be dis time..._" She thought, and just as she did, the air seemed to thicken, and a dark shadow towered over Hades. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face the owner of the shadow.


	20. Chapterness 18

" Ello Hades." Said the cruel voice.

"Needles..." Hades growled and stared up at him. 

"Who's dat?" Peeps whispered to Stress.

"Thass Needles...he's th' leadah a' Staten...an' he's bad news." Stress whispered back. 

"Will Hades be ok?"

Stress gave one of those 'are-ya-stupid-or-somethin?' looks. "A _coise_ she'll be ok! She's Hades."

Peeps grinned slightly. "What does he want?"

"I'm guess he wants her. He's been aftah her for years...and she's always rejected him. He got frustrated aftah a while and started bein' violent towoids her...he's even tried ta rape her."

Peeps' eyes widened. "Can't she go to th' bull er somet'ing?"

"Yeah...well, no."

"Why not?"

"Newsies nevah go to th' cops...it's jus' on a' those t'ings dat you dont do. Newsies don' rat eachothah out. **_No mattah what_**."

"Oh...I get it!" Peeps said and looked at Hades and Needles. Even though Hades was shorter than Needles, and didn't look as built, she looked terrifying.

"What th' hell are you doin' heah Needles?" Hades asked him coolly and cruelly. 

He smiled evilly and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the alley where Stress and Peeps were hiding. The two girls scrambled behind a pile of boxes just as Needles dragged Hades into the shadows. 

"Shouln't we help 'er?" Peeps whispered very softly.

Stress shook her head. "Not unless she really really needs us to..." She whispered.

Peeps looked at Stress for a moment and then turned her head to watch Hades and Needles.

"Why dontcha like me, Hades?" Needles asked and slammed Hades against the wall. It was all too familiar when he pressed his body against her. He ran his hands down her body. Hades squirmed. He leaned down and tried to kiss her, but Hades moved her head.

"I want you Hades..." He said quietly.

"And I want you..." Hades started to say seductively. "TO DIE." She then said loudly and pushed him off of her. "Bastard..."

Needles snarled angrily and pushed her against the wall again and started to unbutton her shirt.

Hades kneed him in the stomach just as he was leaning down to kiss her neck. He stumbled back and she kicked his balls and then slammed her fist into his jaw, then into his stomach four times. She glared at him and watch as blood trickled down his chin from his split lip. "If you **_EVAH_** touch me again...I'll carve your fuckin' heart outta yer chest...and dat is a _promise_....ya got that?" She threatened through clenched teeth. 

Needles scrambled to his feet. "You bitch..." He said with a shaky voice, obviously trying to show that he wasn't afraid. But Hades saw through it, and she knew he was. 

Hades pulled her knife out of her pocket. She looked at it, then at Needles.

Needles quickly exited the alley. "C'mon Racket! Lessgo!..." He said to another newsie that had been outside the alley, and the two ran off. 

Hades, relieved, sighed. "Stress, Peeps, you can come out now."

Stress and Peeps ran to Hades and both hugged her. "Hades! Are you ok?" Peeps asked eagerly. 

Hades nodded. "Yeah...I'se fine...Needles wont be tho." she grinned. 

Stress and Peeps smiled, and the three started home.

"Would you really have killed him, Hades?" Peeps asked looking over at her.

Hades stared straight ahead and replied in a hard tone, "Yes."


	21. The 19th Chapter.

They reached home, and Hades headed straight for the roof. She hoped Singah and Spot weren't up there making out again. But she did hope Mush was up there, she need to be held.

She opened the door and stepped onto the rood. She looked over the edge at the city. She watched the people hurrying about the streets. A gust of cool wind whipped through Hades' hair, reminding her that fall was coming, and she would soon be 17. Hades felt a pair of eyes on her back. She turned around to see Mush standing behind her, looking at her lovingly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Mush kissed the top of her head, and Hades buried her face in his chest. 

*-*

Downstairs, Peep had just let Jack and Jake in. They had just gotten back from selling. 

Jake stood in the lobby, staring at Peeps with 'that look' on his face.

Stress came in and hugged Jack and he kissed her softly. Then he looked over at Jake, who was still staring at Peeps. Jack whispered something to Stress. She smiled and nodded. "Uhh...Peeps, I don' t'ink you've met my boyfriend, Jack..."

Peeps smiled. "Hiya Jack!"

Jack tipped his cowboy hat.

Then, with a sly smile, Stress pointed to Jake. "An' that is Jack's friend, Jake."

Peeps looked at Jake, Jake looked at Peeps, their eyes met, and bada bing, bada boom, sparks flew!

*-*

Mush held Hades in his arms. "Gabe, what's wrong?" He asked her tenderly.

"What makes you t'ink somethin' is wrong?" Came Hades muffled voice from Mush's chest.

Mush grinned. "Well, ya got yer face buried in my chest, and ya aint talkin' much...Hades, I know you. I know when somethin' is wrong."

Hades raised her head and looked up at him. "Needles...he tried ta rape me again..." She confessed quietly.

Mush's eyes widened. "THAT BASTARD!!!! Hades! That's the second time dis month! I aint gonna let him get wid it! You'se stopped me every time from goin' aftah him!!!!" Mush paces around throwing his hands in the air, he was furious.

"Mush! I told him that is he evah touches me again, that I'd kill 'im....an' he knows I will." Hades put her hand on Mush's arm.

"NO! This is ridiculous Hades! He's tried to rape you five fuckin' times in the past year! I aint jus' gonna let you sit around and not do anythin about it!" Mush was yelling now, Hades had never seen him this upset.

"Not do anything about it?! Connor!!! I've beat the livin' shit outta him like ten times!!! And i've threatened ta kill 'im!" Now Hades was yelling too.

"Well it aint woikin' Gabriel. Cuz he keeps tryin'."

Hades felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. Months and months of frustration had been building up inside of her, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She looked around frantically. She grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a big potted plant, and chucked it as hard as she could over the edge of the rood. Then she started kicking things around and swearing.

Mush grabbed her. "Gabriel!!! Baby!! Baby, settle down! Calm down Gabe..."

Hades threw her arms around Mush and started sobbing. Mush held her tightly. He rubbed her back gently.

"Shh...it'll be ok Hades...it'll be ok. I'm here baby, I'm here." He said comfortingly. He hated seeing Hades like this. It hurt him to see her hurting. He wished that the whole fued would just end.

*-*

Stress and Jack walked off hand in hand, leaving Jake and Peeps in the lobby.

"H-Hi Peeps..." Jake said after an awkward silence.

"Hi Jake..." Peeps said with a smile on her face.

"Ya wanna go outside an' make ou- uh, I mean, take a walk?"

Peeps giggled. "Shoah!"

*-*

"Alright everyone! Let's get inta bed!" Hades shouted. It was 11:00 pm. She went from closet to closet, practically prying the couples out. "Stress, Jack! C'mon...Duch, Secrets!...Rae and 'Sippi?!...Singah, Spot! Dint I jus' pull you off th' roof?!...Lashes, Dutchy!...Peeps an' Jake!? Dis is new!...Tiger an' Blink! Ooooh, I'm telling Giggles!...Thass' enough spying on th' couples Jecca and Snipes! C'mon you guys!!! All of ya!"

When Hades had finally gotten everyone into bed, she climbed into bed herself. She fell asleep right away.

Later, during the night, Hades had a dream. She dreamt of whispering, like the kind she heard the other night, and she also dreamt that there were footsteps on the stairs...it seemed so real.


	22. CH. 20!! THE FINAL ONE! WOOO!

Hades drowsily awoke the next morning. She washed her face and headed outside. "So Peeps!" Hades said when she joined Peeps outside. "I take it you an' Jake are gettin' alone poity good!"

Peeps blushed and smiled. "Yeah...I guess you could say that..."

Hades laughed as two Staten Newsies ran up to her, they both looked as if they had just seen the ghost of Christmas past.

"HADES!" One of them said out of breath.

"Whaddya want Mudpie?" Hades asked coldly.

"Hades...we got some news..." Said the second boy.

Now, a small crowd had gathered.

"News?" Hades said curiously.

Mudpie nodded. "Needles and Blade are....are dead."

Hades stood still, in total shock. "What do ya mean they'se dead?!"

Mudpie looked at Hades. "I mean they'se dead...yaknow, passed on, deceased, flyin' in the sky, no longer with us..."

Hades looked at him doubtfully. She studied his face for a few moments, then she said quietly. "You'se not kiddin....are ya?"

Mudpie shook his head. "No. I aint."

"B-But....how th' hell did dey die?!?!" Hades asked frantically.

Mudpie shrugged. "We donno...we found 'em in front of th' lodgin house dis morning. Dey was stabbed...we t'ink someone came ovah last night an' challenged 'em. But obviously...dey lost."

"But who would've killed..." Hades voice trailed off, and she began to think. '_My dream...the whispering, and th' footsteps..._' She thought. '_Dat wasn't a dream..._' She began to look around. 

Mudpie interrupted her thoughts. "Hades...?"

Hades looked over at him. "Huh?"

"We'se real sorry bout all th' trouble we caused Brooklyn...everyone was against attackin'...but Needles and Blade threatened to kill us if we din't do what dey said....so we did it. And actually...to tell ya th' truth Hades...we'se all real glad that dey is dead." He said to her.

Hades looked at him, neither accepting nor refusing his apology. She began to look around again. All of the newsies were in shock. So when Spot and Mush discretely high-fived and exchanged joyous glances, it caught her eye. '_It couln't have been..._' Hades thought as the two boys looked over at her.

Spot smiled at her, and Mush winked.

****

*~THE END*~ 

{[ *grabs the tissues* Its over! It's all over! My story has come to an end!!!!!!!!!! Ok, so the ending may have sucked MAJORLY and i know that i could do SO much better....but that know what?! I WAS SICK OF WRITING THIS DAMN STORY!!!!!!!! lol, so now I shall start another! So, if ya wanna be in my next one, send me the following info: (Note, I donno what my next fic will be about, I have a few ideas...so yeah.) ]}

****

1] Newsie name:   
2] Real name:   
3] Age:   
4] Where ya from?:   
5] Boyfriend? (cannot be mush, he's mine!):   
6] SHORT history of yourself:   
7] What do you look like?:   
8] Personality:   
9] Anything else that I need to know: 

SEND THE ABOVE FORM FILLED OUT IN CHARACTER TO: FireEyez8602@aol.com  



End file.
